Smoke detectors are often used for monitoring areas inside of buildings such as houses, office buildings, warehouses, or casinos, to list a few examples. The detectors are typically installed on mounting surfaces (e.g., walls or ceilings) of the buildings and typically connect to power sources. The smoke detectors monitor the surrounding air for smoke or other indicators of fire and generate an alarm if smoke and/or other indicators of fire are detected. The alarm may be an audible tone, a visual warning (e.g., flashing lights), and/or a signal sent to a fire control panel, which may then be directed to a fire department and other building alarm systems. In some cases, the smoke detectors further include a relay for closing a nearby fire door, for example.